Can two broken people become whole?
by sleepy dreamer 9
Summary: Leah imprints.  But she imprinted on Seto Kaiba!  Is it possible to hate an imprint?  Can they both get passed their issues and find a realtionship?
1. Chapter 1

Don't own YU GI OH or twilight! 

Leah POV

I had just come in from running a long patrol with Collin. It wasn't all that bad I guess. I try to keep my thoughts to myself and I can actually stand him because we have a mutual mind silence going on. Collin doesn't bother me and I don't bother him. When I got home my intentions where to collapse into my twin size bed and sleep forever but when I got home Seth was already up and playing with his friend Brady but they were playing with things I had never seen before. They each had on weird arm pieces and were using cards that turned into… holograms?

"What's that?" I asked now curious as to what it was and why he was playing with it and where he got it.

"Oh hi sis" seth said and Brady gave me a friendly smile before Seth continued "This is a duel disk and those are duel monsters"

"say what?" I asked as a strange shiver ran down my spine.

"It's a game and its really popular in Japan and now this company KC came to America so now we can play with them too." He tried to explain it to me but my brain felt fried.

"Cool I guess. Just don't get to into it like you did with those Pokémon thingys okay Seth." I said before starting to make my way down the hall towards my wonderful bed

"Leah" Seth whined obviously embarrassed I mentioned his "secret" obsession over those awful Pokémon cards.

"G'night bro" I said trying to make it to sleep without him interrupting again.

"whatever" I heard seth say as he continued his "duel" with Brady.

I was rudly woken up at about 2 in the afternoon by a duel monster noise coming from my living room. I had gotten to sleep at 5 in the morning so I guess I should have gotten up anyways but still I was tired. I slowely walked into the living room to give someone a piece of my mind but froze. Seth and Brady were watching television and it was of a duel between a spiky hared kid and a tall brunette. It shouldn't have happened. I have no idea how but I imprinted through a tv screen. The tall blue-eyed brunette was my imprint!

"Who is that!" I nearly yelled

Both Seth and Brady jumped and just stared at me as though I had two heads or something.

"who is that?" I asked again calmer and more slowly "The brown haired one?" I clarified

"Umm Leah are you alright?" Seth asked

"Yeah you don't look yourself" Brady asked with concern filling his voice

"I'm fine but please answer my question" I asked sounding a little to panicked

"Oh him? I think his name is Seto or something but everyone calls him Kaiba. He runs KC, or rather Kaiba Corp. He's actually here in America opening the North American branch of KC in California."

"oh" was all I said before rushing back to my room to change. I was headed for California. I needed to see if this feeling was imprint or not. Something was up and I needed to know what.


	2. Searching

**Sorry about the last chapter being so short but I had to write it quickly because if I didn't it was never going to get started. I'll try to move the story along but I'm a slow writer and get stuck sometimes with the plot or get new ideas and re-write. Just know I'm trying to make it a good story that you"ll all love! Loved the response to the first chapter, btw! **

During the long drive down I had plenty of time to think. I had told Seth I was going on vacation to cool off and he bought it. I had been rather up tight lately, more than usual. It wasn't my fault Sam got married to my cousin and I had to watch the wedding and reception and watch them leave on their honeymoon! It should have been me! I loved him with everything! I gave him my heart and he threw it back in my face as in I wasn't good enough for him so he went for my cousin! I quickly cleared my mind because the steering wheel stated shaking because I was gripping it so hard. So this new guy this Seto guy was my imprint? This is weird. All I know is that he is a CEO, is in his twenty's, is tall, and has blue eyes and brown hair. What's his personality like? Will we fall in love? Get married and have Sam watch us makeout? I shook my head hard. I really needed to get over Sam because he's married now and is probably going to have many babies. My right hand crushed the right half of the wheel. I sighed, this was going to be a fun trip and I'm all alone. "_Even I don't want to be around me." _I thought as a single tear slid down my check. I brushed it off and blasted the radio to try and drown all my thoughts.

Before I left I was smart enough to learn where this guy was staying but not smart enough to bring anything else but a change of clothes and whatever cash was in my wallet. It was past six o'clock when I pulled into the parking lot of the expensive hotel where _he_ was staying, apparently his house wasn't finished because he had fired the contractor mid-build or something. I had no idea how I was supposed to see him let alone get near this guy. He's basically a celebrity and I'm some Indian girl from a small town in Washington. This is never going to work. "_Calm down Leah"_ I thought to myself as I took a deep breath "_If you can survive being a freaky wolf girl then you can survive anything"_ I liked telling myself this. It made me feel like I could do anything because come on I was the first girl wolf ever! I don't know why or how and I really could care less but I was strong.

I decided to go into the hotel and scope it out. It was defiantly a luxury place. Everyone could tell I didn't fit here. I had no designer clothes and looked like I just rolled out of bed and drove for hours, well because I did. I took everything in and with my wolf senses it was easy to hear every conversation in the room crystal clear. I instantly zone into a conversation when I heard the name _Kaiba_ mentioned. The conversation was between to employees. One worked the front desk and the other seemed to be a housekeeper or something. They were both really pretty. It was a short conversation all about how terrible he is as a guest because he needs everything perfect or something. The only good piece of information I got was his room number, or should I say suite number. In parting the housekeeper mentioned for her fellow co-worker to "beware" of room 719. I smiled at her privacy violation and headed for the elevator. I knew I had to see this guy and meet him. He should want to meet me because imprinting means we will be perfect for each other. I took the elevator up to the top floor, which only had three rooms on it because all these rooms were like penthouses or whatever. I walked up to the door with the fancy 719 on the door and knocked. I heard movement inside as someone made their way over to the door. I started feeling choked up. _Why was I here? What if he doesn't like me? What am I doing?_ I was internally freaking out in those few seconds it took for the occupant of the room to open the door. The person who opened the door wasn't my imprint. This boy was tall, or taller than me, had black hair and violet eyes. He looked at me waiting for me to say something because I was the one who knocked on his door.

"Can I help you?" he asked. He wasn't annoyed but sounded curious. He had a very kind look to him.

"Uhhh" I started "I mush have the wrong room. So sorry to bother you Sir" I stammered out as I felt a blush creep into my checks.

"Oh that's okay I wasn't busy or anything." He said with a smile "Who were you looking for? Maybe I could help you look?" he said sweetly.

"I was looking for Seto?" I said

The boys face lit up "Hey that's my brother! He's working right now but you can come in or I can tell him you were here if you want"

"Brother?" I asked. This boy didn't look anything like the pictures of Seto I has seen.

"Yup that's me" he said proudly "I'm Mokuba, by the way" he extended his hand for a handshake. I never liked shaking hands because everyone always notices how warm I feel but I shook Mokuba's hand because I couldn't be that rude to such a sweet person. "Leah" I said as we shock hands

"Warm hands" he commented

"Yeah good circulation I guess" I shrugged

"Well come on in!" he said stepping aside for me to come in.

This place was bigger than my whole house. It was all decorated and had every comfort and luxury you could ever think to want. I couldn't help but stare in awe of this place.

"Yeah its pretty nice" Mokuba said

"Oh sorry" I walked from the doorway where I standing to the living/common room and sat on the sofa. Mokuba sat opposite me in one of the two matching chaires across from the couch.

"So, Leah how do you know my brother?" he asked with a curious almost childlike grin spreading onhis face.

"Um…" I thought. _How am I going to explain this?_

**Sorry for the cut off ! Please read and please review! Tell me what you think! Hopefully I"ll update soon!**


	3. NOT love at first sight

Ch3 not love at first sight

I was speechless. How was I supposed to tell this kid I didn't know his brother at all or that I'd eventually be married to him, hopefully.

"Ummm… well I… ummm.." I kept stuttering and this was really unusual for me.

"You don't have to say if you don't want to" Mokuba said noticing my discomfort and lack of an explanation.

"Sorry but I think I'd just need to see him before I have an answer for you" I breathed, relived.

"Okay, Seto's gonna be home soon, or he should be anyways. He always works pretty late." Mokuba said. I could sense the sad tone Mokuba had tried to cover up. I am guessing he didn't like his brother working all the time. Just as Mokuba finished talking the door opened and two things happened. One I saw Seto for the first time and I was sure I had imprinted because of the feeling I got when I looked at him. He became my world. I wanted to be around him all the time, even though I didn't know him at all, and I wanted to protect him from everything. The second thing that hit e was the smell of vampire. It was sickingly sweet and burned my nose. My senses kicked in and I could tell it was coming from one of the other suits on the floor. This set me into overdrive in my mind. I was thinking about Seto and how much I already cared for him as a person and I was also thinking about the potential danger that lurked behind the walls.

"Big brother!" Mokuba yelled happily as he jumped on his older sibling.

"Hey kid" Seto said ruffling the boy's raven hair.

"Who are you?" Seto said at me with a cold tone.

I was so captivated by every little thing he did. His voice, his eyes, his love for his brother, and just everything about him.

"I'm Leah" I squeeked.

"What do you want, _Leah_? He demanded with a voice that could freeze the sun

Even though he said it that way it was the first time he said my name. I found myself blushing and wishing he'd say it again.

"I want to talk with you" I said after finding my voice

He eyed my very suspiciously, which bothered me because I was the one who was going to protect him and he shouldn't have any reason to not trust me.

"I'll leave you two alone" Mokuba said excusing himself as he happily skipped off to his room where the sounds of video games were heard.

There was an awkward silence and neither one of us moved.

"Well?" he said angry

How am I supposed to tell him? What can I say? I was under Alpha's orders not to say anything about the wolf thing. How do you tell someone you've never met that you're a giant wolf and that one day you're going to be married and have wolf babies?

"It hard to explain the exact reason I'm here but I want to get to know you and you me. Then it will be easier to explain everything." I said trying to decide if that was the best way to explain.

He scoffed "Ha, who are you? Do you really think I'd get to know someone I've never met? Or that I'd want to get to know you? HA! Now that you've stated your business, get out."

That hurt. I was used to pain but that cut deep. I thought it was impossible to hurt your imprint and vice versa but I guess I was wrong. How dare he? Who was he to talk, huh?

"Excuse me but I'm not someone you can order around! Who do you think you are? Well guess what I'll tell you! You're the person whose going to take me out to dinner and get to know me _before_ they dis me!"

"Actually you are someone I can order around! I am Seto Kaiba, CEO and billionaire! You are just some other girl off the street. Probably a crazy fan girl or something! Now, get out!" he said almost yelling

I started walking out but stopped right in front of him.

"I expect to be picked up at 7. I'll be in the lobby" I said. He glared at me and I kept eye content trying to match his glare. I wasn't afraid of him and would never be. Even with a glacial glare his eyes were so beautiful I could lose myself in them. I slowely walked out the door and it slammed right behind me. I took the elevator down and made my way to my car. Instead of getting into it I leaned against it losing all my control and broke down for a few minutes until the scent of vampire hit he like a bus. I whipped around ready to tear heads when a calm feeling washed over me.

"Leah its okay" Edward said as he and the one called Jasper came out of the shadows.

"What are you leeches doing here" I growled, or at least tried to. Its hard to feel angrey when that leech was calming you down.

"Well, Seth was worried and" Edward began

"I should have known" I interrupted with a sigh. Seth was always worried about me. He was a great brother but sometimes his brotherly instincts were just too strong.

"How much do you know?" I asked sounding defeated

"Everything unfortunately" Edward answered. I had almost forgotten he could read minds.

"_Stupid bloodsucker"_ I thought on purpose and saw him frown. It made me feel a little better.

"So was it you who brought the suit room next to _his?_" I asked almost chocking on that last part

The look they both exchanged indicated that they hadn't . That meant my imprint, who hated me, was near a stupid vampire and I didn't know how to protect him.

**So I was really stuck in trying to come up with this chapter. It was hard to write and I hope it fits well with the rest of the story. Lemme know what you think! Please review! Reviews inspire me to write! **


	4. Pocahontas

CH 4 -Pocahontas

**So this is kinda a long chapter but I think its good. Please tell me if its too cheesy or if it doesn't fit the rest of the story. I love reviews (good or bad) Enjoy!**

Even though I hadn't asked for it both of the leeches stuck around. They got the closest room to my imprint's suite as possible. Edward could read the mystery bloodsuckers mind from the room and Jasper could sense what it was feeling so I was a little more at ease. Finally a good use for the undead parasites. I saw Edward smile in amusement at my thoughts and Jasper raise his brow in confusion at the sudden unspoken exchange. Unlike the bloodsuckers, I needed sleep. I was trying to avoid it because of the current situation but I had been awake and stressing for so long I just needed some rest, and I'm pretty sure Jasper was trying to get me to go to sleep by sending calming emotions my way. I saw him smile and turn away as he sensed my suspicion. I just gave up and obnoxiously gave a big sigh before going into the biggest bedroom and, locking the door, before I collapsed on the oversized bed and drift off to sleep.

I woke up the next morning at around 10. I wandered into the kitchen area of the suite but there wasn't any food. _"Of course, bloodsuckers don't eat food!"_

"You can order room service" Edward responded to my thoughts and tossed me the phone. I caught it and decided to enjoy myself; after all _I_ wasn't paying for it. I heard Edward sigh as he walked back into the living room area of the room. After I ordered, basically everything on the menu and had the man on the other end pretty annoyed, I plopped myself down in the big armchair furthest away from Edward.

"Where's the other one?" I asked, referring to Jasper. I had gotten more used to them but my instincts still tells me not to get attactched to them, since they were my natural enemies.

"_Jasper_ is out" Edward responded. I could tell he didn't like the fact I still didn't like to refer to them by their names.

"Where?" I asked

"He went hunting and then he's going shopping" Edward responded

I could understand the first part but not the second so I just started laughing. "Hahaha! So I guess that's why you sparkle huh?"

Edward just sighed and shook his head "We sparkle in the light because we are different and as a way of attracting our 'prey' to us." He mumbled knowing I wasn't going to listen.

"So what's he shopping for? Is Victoria's Secret having a sale?" I giggled

"Actually they are" Jasper said stepping into the room. He wasn't mad but looked more amused than anything. Edward snickered at Jasper's comments, while I just rolled my eyes.

"Here" Jasper said with his noticeable southern drawl and tossed some bags at me. I caught every one of them.

"What's in them?" I asked more suspicious than curious

"Well you really don't think we'd let you leave this room in those clothes now would you?" Edward said with a chuckle and Jasper excused himself to the balcony to hide his laughter and because he sensed I was getting angry. I looked in the bags and there were indeed clothes in them. I took them to my room to sort them out, without the stupid bloodsuckers around. There were all sorts of clothing items, most of them more expensive than my house but that's not really saying much. One item caught my eye. It was a very pretty red dress. I didn't quite reach the floor but it was definetly elegant. I held it up against my body and looked in the mirror. It was defiantly made for me. The color accented my black hair and naturally tanned skin. Seeing myself in the mirror with something so beautiful made me wish I had done a better job with my haircut and that someone could see me look so beautiful. I tossed the gorgeous garment back onto the bed. "_Where would I wear something like that anyways?_" I thought trying not to be sad that I had nowhere to wear it.

"Wear it on your date tonight!" Edward yelled from the other room.

"Its not even going to happen. He said 'no'" I yelled back trying not to let the sadness I felt slip into my voice.

"Well you never know" I heard him say softly to himself and then curse when he heard that I had heard him.

"What did you do?" I asked barging out of my room

"Nothing" he answered a little too quickly

"Don't lie to me!" I said and my hands started shaking

"Leah calm down!" Jasper said hitting me with a hard dose of calmness. I fell back into a chair feeling completely relaxed.

"Not fair" I muttered under my breath

"Well I guess the cat's out of the bag so I'll tell you if you promise not to get upset" Edward said warily

"Sure" I said still under the calm and relaxing influence

"Well Jasper kinda used his power to him, your imprint, to agree, as in he'll be in the hotel lobby at 7"

I was torn between ripping Jasper to shreds for daring to use his power on _my _imprint and for thanking him for doing it.

"You're welcome" Jasper said smiling

I just gave him a glare and then a minute later room service showed up so I was pretty satisfied.

I was dressed and ready to go at 6:00. I was way too excited for this date. I had been thinking about it since they told me he'd be there. Truth be told even if we didn't have a date I would still try and see him. I took a shower with the scented shampoos and soaps that Jasper brought. _"Gay"_ I thought. I knew he wasn't really but it was still fun to make fun of him or any bloodsucker. I had done my hair, meaning I make sure it looked presentable and then put on the red dress and the matching heels and now I was pacing getting mad at the clock for being so slow.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Edward asked getting annoyed with the constant 'clicking' of my heels.

"Yes" I said a little more rudely than I had meant.

"Want me to fix your hair or something?" Edward asked probably nervous I'd call him 'gay'.

"What would you do?" I asked narrowing my eyes

45 minutes after I let Edward and Jasper have their way with my hair and make-up I looked like a celebrity. They had cut my hair with a razor, not scissors or a knife like I used last time, and had put just the right amounts of makeup on to bring out my better features. I felt weird having boys do makeup but I guess they know what they're doing and they had some fun doing it, which was strange but boys are weird so I didn't read into in that much. I grabbed my new red clutch, filled with 'essentails' and stepped into the elevator. I was in the lobby at 6:50. I knew I was early but I still wanted to see him there. After about 7 minutes of waiting I saw him step out of the elevator. He was in a nice suite complete with tie. He looked so amazing and all my attention was immediately fixed on him. He scanned the lobby and his gorgeous blue eyes stopped on me and he started to walk over. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest and I got short of breath. He stopped a few feet in front of me.

"I'm here" he stated

"I see that. Ready to go?" I asked

"Yes" he said it as if he was bored

The bloodsuckers planned the evening so we got to ride in a limo and we had a private booth at the fancy restaurant. We ordered some wine for the table (Jasper had suggested several that were really good). We sat in silence for a while looking over the menu. A waitress came over and took our orders. She was a young pretty blonde and was very flirty. Kaiba didn't seem to notice. He didn't flirt back or even look when she 'dropped her pen'. I noticed she was flirting and I was so jealous. She was definitely prettier than me and she dared to 'flirt' while we are obviously on a date. After the blonde left there was silence again.

"So how was your day today?" I asked desperate for conversation

"None of your business" he said in his usual cold and distant tone

"So it was bad?" I questioned. I really wanted to get to know him and what his days were like and his likes and dislikes

"I never said that" he stated flatly

"Well I assumed since you seem to be in a bad mood, ya know?" I said trying to sound calm when I was getting frustrated with his stubbornness.

"Is this how you normally start a conversation? I am only here because you wanted me to 'get to know you' or whatever so just get it over with." He said returning to his cold tones

"Are you always this way? Would it kill you to smile once in a while?" I asked

All I got was a deadly cold glare in return. We sat in silence for a few minutes before his phone rang. He excused himself and was back within five minutes.

"So you're a CEO huh? How did you do that since your only in your twenties?" I asked

"Corporate takeover" he said but his eyes flashed a look of surprise so I assume he didn't mean to actually answer

"Wow how'd you do that?" I asked trying to get more answers if I could

"None of your business" he said now on his guard

I sighed "If you'd rather not answer my questions then ask me some"

"Listen I don't know why I'm here but I do know I don't care about you or your life and don't care if I hurt you feelings so why don't you run back to Kocoum, Pocahontas" he said narrowing his eyes

I was beyond upset and my hands were shaking but that's all I let happen. I had enough self control not to phase when I didn't want to. I also channeled the imprint strength into my self control to calm myself down. I still felt the imprint connection but at this moment I was angry at him.

"First of all my name is Leah and just because I am Native American doesn't mean you can call me 'Pocahontas'! And I don't have a 'Kocoum'" the last part came out as more of a sad whisper which was a big contrast to the loud slightly angry tone I had before.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow in question

I sighed. I really didn't want to talk about Sam but I couldn't hide anything from him. Or anything like this from him, I was hiding the fact that I was a shape shifting werewolf already. "Well I dated this guy, Sam. We were in love and he told me we were going to get married and have lots of kids and happily ever after crap like that. Then he met Emily, my cousin, and now they are married and are living out everything he promised to me" I let all my anger and sadness into my voice while telling my story. I looked up from the spot on the table I was staring into to find him listening intently.

"Did you at least slash his tires?" Kaiba asked

I laughed a little "No, I'm too nice for that"

"Why do I not believe that?" he smirked, and I laughed

The waitress chose that moment to bring us our food. I noticed she unbuttoned one more button of her blouse than the last time she was here.

"Here you go handsome" she said to Kaiba as she placed his meal in front if him giving him a good view of her cleavage

"Here" she said to me as she served me

"Can I do anything else for you?" she asked looking at Kaiba

"Yes you can" he said in his cold tone "You can follow the dress code and shove the attitude. Treat her with respect, she is a customer and it is your job to make her happy. Stop the sexual harassment towards me and put on a shirt blonde, trust me you don't want to be showing _that_ off"

Her face was priceless. I thought she was going to cry. I was getting used to him so I wasn't too shocked with his cold rudeness but I still didn't like seeing my imprint's flaws. Well I guess it isn't a flaw if he's defending me or at least acknowledging me.

"Sorry" was all the waitress managed to say before quickly walking, more like running, back into the kitchen.

"wow" I mouthed

"She deserved it" he said shrugging

"I guess but it was pretty mean" I stated. It was a fact that it was mean. I wasn't trying to start drama I was just saying

"Whatever she had it coming. She's lucky that's all I did" he said shrugging again and taking a bite of food

"So do you do that a lot? I mean criticize people?" I asked curious

"Every day. It's hard to be a CEO and not go one day without criticizing someone" he said nonchalantly

"That must be stressful"

"Yeah I guess. Sometimes it's amusing though" he stated

"So you enjoy being 'that' boss? The kind that people are scared of?" I asked

"Without fear how will I get them to respect me or do their work" he asked looking at me curious

"Well I don't run a company but I've heard honey works better than vinegar"

He seemed surprised by my answer, like he was hoping on stumping me. "That might be true but not in the business world"

"So did you go to business school or something? You are a CEO and so young so someone must have taught you something?" I asked curious as to how a twenty something year old was in his position

It was unexpected when he snapped at me "None if your business". It was a complete 180! He was finally coming around then all of a sudden he was back to being guarded. What was bugging him so much?

"I'm sorry. I was just curious and didn't mean to be nosy" I said apologetically

"Well its none of your business" he said coldly then added in a lighter tone "Please don't ask again"

"Okay"

The rest of the night went well. We had light conversation about the food or about favorite foods or colors and stuff like that. I enjoyed every single millisecond, like it was healthy for my body to be around him. When I was with him it felt like the whole Sam thing never happened and I wasn't a broken person who 'would never run right'. It is because he completed me, weather either of us knew/felt it knew/felt it right now or not. After dinner he paid the bill and the tip. The leeches had given me more than enough money in case anything went wrong. It was like they were my big brothers or something. I shivered at the thought of being related to leeches. It wasn't like I wasn't going to be since my mom had a thing for Charlie, Bella's dad, and they were starting to get serious. I really don't like that.

"Hey! Pocahontas! Aren't you coming?" Kaiba calling me broke me away from my thoughts. He was standing at the exit to the parking lot waiting for me, and I was still sitting at the table. I quickly grabbed my clutch and followed him out and into the limo. The limo ride was pleasant and had some conversation. We got back to the hotel and he got off at my floor and walked me to my room.

"Thanks for dinner" I said fighting a blush

"Well you invited me so I should be thanking you" he said back. The corners of his mouth turned upwards so I'm guessing he noticed my blush.

"You're welcome then. Thank you for taking care of the bill" I said

"No problem. So when are you free again? We could do dinner again" Kaiba asked

"I'm free anytime" I said, more like stuttered out from being so excited

"Good. Tomorrow same time?" he said confidently

I nodded

"But I get to pick the restaurant this time" he smirked

"Okay see you tomorrow" I said. The awkward moment of the good bye set in. "_Can I hug him? Get a handshake? Something?"_ my mind was in overdrive.

He offered his hand for a handshake. I gladly shook it and didn't want to let go but I had to. "_This time_" a voice in my head said making me smile.

"See you tomorrow Pocah.." he started to say

"Leah" I interrupted

"Whatever" he said teasingly and walked back to the elevator. I turned and opened my room door.

"Hey Leah" Kaiba called from the elevator since the doors weren't closed yet

"Yeah" I turned

"You look good in red" he said just as the doors closed

I know he was referring to my dress but my face was definitely red with a blush. It was too much to handle. I skipped into the room and went to 'my room' and danced around, most likely looking like an idiot but I didn't care. This feeling and connection to him that I had, was the best thing in the world! With Sam I felt something but it was like a sparkler compared to these fireworks.

**So what do you think? Is the Pocahontas thing too cheesy or do you guys like it? Please tell me bc I want to know! Please Read and Review. (Reviews literally make my day. I know I'm so lame) LOL**


	5. Valerie

CH 5

**Sorry it took so long to update! I am very busy with school and have exams to study for, true story. Well here is the long awaited next installment! Enjoy!**

The next day I woke up feeling great. I loved the memories form last night and the thoughts about tonight. I showered and ate breakfast, which Edward or Jasper ordered for me.

"So why are you two still here?" I asked knowing they could hear me even though I was in the kitchen and they were in the living area of the large hotel room.

"We are here to help you" Edward replied

"Well I don't need your help so you can leave now" I said still munching on breakfast

It was quite for a moment before they both walked into the kitchen.

"Well ummm I guess we should tell you that the 'mystery vampire' in this hotel is a girl with her eye on your man"

I looked at them waiting for the punch line or for them to start cracking up at their little joke but they didn't.

"Its no joke Leah. I can read her thoughts and Jasper confirmed her feelings" Edward clarified everything for me.

I couldn't handle it and I started shaking. I could feel Jasper sending calming waves my way but it didn't help so I ran to the balcony and jumped off. I landed on my paws and it only took one long leap to get me into the woods. I was sure no one saw me; there would be a panic or at least a scream if anyone did. I needed to clear my head and mind of all the rage that just overcame me. I needed to run. The feeling of everything blurring by and the wind whipping through my fur was just what I needed. As I ran I went over everything that had happened. Me imprinting through a TV, driving to Cali, meeting him, those annoying bloodsuckers showing up, the date last night and that stupid vampire who wanted MY imprint! It's bad enough that their kind even exists but now one of _them_ wants MY imprint! Why does life hate me? I ran for another few miles before I realized I wasn't alone in my head.

"Leah! Why didn't you tell me you imprinted?" Seth said, using our pack mind thing. He must be on patrol or something

"Sorry Seth, but you must have seen all of my reasons already so don't ask stupid questions , okay?" I said still angry

"Do you want us to come down there? I mean we could help you" He said. I could feel how much he wanted to be with me and to genuinely help.

"I don't know Seth" I sighed. I was in no mind set to be thinking about anything

"Please Leah" He begged

"I don't think so. But I will definitely call you if I need you, bro"

"Okay Leah. Please don't hesitate to call me! I'll let you have some time to yourself" he said as he phased out

I sighed and kept running. I had to think and get out my anger so I could be calm. I directed my thoughts to my imprint and about how I was going out with him tonight. These thought made me feel better so after a few more miles I turned around and ran back.

When I got back I phased and realized I was butt naked in the woods. "_EDWARD! BRING ME CLOTHES!" _ I shouted in my mind hoping he would hear me. I didn't know the distance he had with his power. "_EDWARD!"_

"Stop shouting" Edward said. I couldn't see him but I knew he was close. "I'm leaving some clothes on a rock several meters ahead of where you are" he said and I heard him run away. Sure enough there were clothes and I put them on and walked into the hotel. Everyone was staring at me as I walked through the lobby and to the elevator. I was covered in dirt from my run. The elevator opened and I rushed in and hit my floor number hoping to get there fast so I could shower and get ready for tonight. To bad I didn't notice Kaiba in the elevator.

"I don't even want to know" he said startling me a little. He smirked

I sighed " I went for a run" I had no idea if he would buy it or not

"Sure" he said sarcastically. He obviously didn't buy it

"I tripped a few times"

"Whatever, I said I didn't want to know. Just make sure you shower before dinner okay?" he said and I internally felt relief that I didn't have to come up with an excuse for my appearance

The elevator made a 'ding' sound and the doors opened to my floor

"See you at seven" I called as the elevator doors closed behind me. I went back to the room and Edward and Jasper were there both of them giving me the kind of look a father would give his teenage daughter after she broke curfew.

"What?" I said as I made my way to the shower

"Leah, I know we kinda sprung that information on you but you really need to control yourself" Edward said and Jasper nodded in agreement.

I sighed and turned to face them "I know but you don't understand the type of anger I felt. It wasn't all jealousy but it was that something that is potentially dangerous is around my imprint and its not like I can go all out wolf on the stupid leech in a hotel"

They took a moment to think of a response "We might not fully understand imprinting but next time please be more discreet" Edward said in a tone that was more demanding than polite.

"mmmhmmm" I mumbled as I finally got to the shower

After ridding myself of dirt I dried my hair and found a new dress on my bed. I quickly got ready and the boys fixed me up super quick but it was 7:02 when I left the room, so I was late. I arrived at the lobby not a minute later. I scanned the room and found him waiting in the same spot as yesterday . I started to make my way over there when I saw him talking to someone. As I got closer I could see it was a young woman. I could only see her from the back. She had long black hair, she was slim, and she was on the tall side, for a girl. Then it hit me. That sickly sweet smell only one type of creature had. She was the mystery vampire! I stood not five feet from them now but had stopped walking, frozen in place. Kaiba's looked up and saw me and she turned around too. She was gorgeous. Everything about her was flawless. She looked like every man's perfect woman. The only thing that was weird were her eyes. They looked purple but a weird variation of purple. It was obvious to me that she was wearing blue contacts over her red eyes.

"Your late" Kaiba's voice broke me out of my thoughts

"Sorry I was showering" I retorted

The black-haired beauty cleared her throat.

"Oh sorry" Kaiba said "Leah this is Valerie. Valerie this is Leah"

"Hello Leah" Valerie said. Her voice sounded like the chime of a silver bell.

"Hello Valerie" I replied.

"Valerie is my personal assistant. We were just discussing business" Kaiba said

"Oh" was all I could get out

"Well I'll let you two get to your dinner plans" Valerie smiled. I noticed she narrowed her eyes at me as we walked away. I wonder if she knows what I am? We got into a sleek jet black limo outside the hotel and were driven off to a fancy looking restaurant. Again we got a private table but the waitress wasn't at all like the girl we had yesterday. She was an older woman who was more interested in trying to make sure she got a good tip rather than a phone number.

"This is a nice place. Do you come here often?" I asked

"Yeah, its actually my favorite restaurant" He replied from behind his menu

"So that girl Valerie seems nice" I said not really meaning it but trying to get as much information about her as I could.

"Yeah she is. She is the only person I haven't considered firing" he replied

"Oh really? Why's that?" I asked trying to sound uninterested

"She is a good worker and she knows not to mix business with anything else" he replied. He sounded mildly annoyed so I chose to change the subject.

"So how was your day today?" I asked looking directly at him

He sighed "It was just as stressful as yesterday"

"Is your job ever not stressful?" I asked, mostly playfully but also a little serious. I didn't like hearing that he was stressed out.

He chuckled is response to my question.

We ordered our food, even though he had to help me pronounce the title of my dish, and were served quite quickly. After I took the first bite I knew why this was his favorite place. It was delicious! And me not being used to manners or etiquette I dug in. What can I say? I'm an animal and was raised by wolves? Well that's pretty much true. I didn't realize how impolite I was being until I looked up to see him staring at me with a slightly disgusted look.

"Sorry" I said with a mouth full of food and saw him wince slightly before shaking his head and continue with his own food. I continued eating but this time I took my time and sat up a little straighter. Of course I was finished before he was so I started looking around. Even though we had a private table I could still see the rest of the restaurant. I noticed all the nice decorations and the elegancy of the lighting fixtures and then I saw the dancing. There was a live classical band and some couples, mostly older, were dancing what looked like a waltz or something. I hadn't noticed I'd zoned out while watching the couples dancing until Kaiba cleared his throat. I looked over at him but he was standing in front of me holding out a hand. I took it curiously and was lead to the dance floor. My cheeks suddenly felt warm and I knew they were pink.

"You do know how to dance right?" he said with a smirk

"I used to take lessons" I said

"Well then let's see what you learned" he said and pulled me in close to him. He took one hand and held my hand with it and placed his other hand on my hip. I placed my free hand on his shoulder and we joined in the dance. It was awkward at first because I stepped on his feet multiple times but then I got the hang of it and we danced all over the dance floor. I felt like we were flying or at least I knew I was. Being so close seemed to make me feel complete. He was what I lived for and he was the only person or thing that would ever make me feel this way. He completed me and, even if he didn't know it yet, but I completed him. I thought about all these wonderful thoughts and savored all these emotions and feelings while resting my head against his chest and soon felt him pressing his head close to mine. I wanted this to last forever, screw eating or sleeping I just wanted to be here forever and ever. Sadly the music stopped and I felt him start to pull away and I did too, only because I had to.

"So you actually can dance" he said faining surprise

"Of course I can dance. I think I'm actually as good if not better than you" I said playfully

He chuckled "You wish you could dance as well as me"

"And what makes you think I can't?" I asked

"Ask my feet" he said over his shoulder as he walked back to the table. I followed and we decided on dessert. The dancing seemed to have worked up our appetites.

"Are your feet okay?" I asked. I was concerned inside but didn't want to freak anyone else buy freaking out over a sore toe

He made a face "Well I guess if you call being stomped on several times by a crazy girl with two left feet okay then yes" he smirked at the end

I just shook my head and gave a small smile at his 'joke'. We finished our dessert and headed back to the hotel. We exited the limo and walked to the elevator. The ride up was pretty quite but it wasn't awkward and we both kept glancing at the other when we thought no one was looking. I got off at my floor and he walked me to my door.

"Well that was a fun night" he said

"Yeah I had a great time." I smiled

"I actually have plans tomorrow night so I can't do anything but if you'd like to we can grab breakfast together" he offered

"Sure" I said. I hated getting up early but for my imprint I'd do anything

"Okay I'll meet you in the hotel's restaurant at 5" he said

"Okay" I nodded. Mentally frowning because of the time I had to get up. The goodbye silence was starting to settle. All I knew was that I didn't want to get a handshake again so I hugged him. I could tell he was a little surprised but then he hugged me back reluctantly at first then normal. We stayed like that for a second then pulled apart.

"See you in a few hours" I said

"I'll be expecting you" he said and got into the elevator

I smiled and entered my room. Edward and Jasper weren't there and I found a note that said they went hunting and were running back home for a visit and to get some things. I walked into my room and quickly got out of the dress and into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt and hopped into my bed. I sat up with a jolt when I heard the door to my room be ripped open. Since I was a wolf I could see in the dark and sometimes I wished I couldn't because before me was a very angry looking Valerie. Before I could finish getting out from under the blankets she had pounced on me!

"Hello Leah" she said in a sickly calm voice as she grabbed me by the throat and threw me effortlessly across the room into a wall. There wasn't enough room for me to phase in the hotel room so I leapt for the window and made it crashing the glass. I landed on my paws and Valerie landed in front of me. She looked shocked for only a moment before charging me. I had fought vampires before so I was ready when she tried to snap my neck. I moved just in time and grabbed her arm in my teeth and flung her into the woods taking down trees. While rushing after her I was mentally calling for the pack to come help me. They were all on their way but I knew they wouldn't be here for maybe half an at most. I had Valerie on the run and I was directly on her heels, since I was the fastest wolf in the pack I had no trouble keeping up with vamps. She suddenly turned and grabbed me pinning me to the ground.

"I don't know what you are _Leah_ but listen when I say STAY AWAY FROM SETO!" she warned me

I growled and pushed her off and pounced pining her down and ripping off her right arm. She screamed in pain and used her knees to push me off of her, breaking one or two ribs in the process. I yelped and fell over in pain. I saw her re-attach her arm and walk over to me.

"You actually think you can defeat me?" she laughed "I have been on this planet for thousands of years so I know all the tricks. Do you actually think I'd let you walk in here and steal him from me? I worked hard for the position I'm in, to get close to him. After thousands of years of searching I have finally found the one man suitable to be my mate"

With those words I found strength I never knew I had. My ribs were healing but not fully healed but I got to my feet, well paws, and tore that evil witches head off! I actually tore her apart fully. I was so drained I collapsed and phased back. I didn't have the strength or supplies to light that disgusting heap on fire and I didn't even notice the pieces start to fit themselves back together.

I woke up the next morning to my alarm. It was 4:30 AM. I remembered why I had set it for so early, I had agreed to meet Kaiba for breakfast. I winced in pain when I stood up. I still had dark bruises on my sides where Valerie had broken my ribs. I hopped in the shower and the warm water made me feel a little bit better. I dressed and walked out into the main area to find the whole pack and Edward and Jasper. They all looked up at me when I walked in like they were all just talking about me.

"Leah" Seth said as he rushed over to me and gave me a gentle hug

"Sorry I didn't call you sooner" I whispered into my little brother's ear

"Leah I was so worried" he said and I felt a sob go through his body.

"Aww Seth" I said and gave him a squeeze before pulling away

"What's everyone doing here?" I asked

"What do you think we're doing here?" Sam said in a stern voice, obviously upset about what had happened

I sighed "I have to get to breakfast"

Sam looked like he was going to protest but one look from Seth and Edward made him change his mind. Seth walked me to the elevator and we rode down in silence.

"I'll be close" he said when we reached the lobby. He walked out in a different direction than me. I walked to the hotel restaurant and was escorted to his table.

"So this is what you look like at 5 AM" Kaiba's unmistakable voice said as I sat down across from him.

"Ha ha very funny" I said back stifling a yawn that was threatening to escape.

He gave me a smirk and sipped his coffee while I ordered some food. I heard the host say 'Here you are Miss' but didn't realize he meant here as in our table. I saw Kaiba move over and a very much intact Valerie sit down next to him.

**So what did you think? Reviews are very much appreciated as well as encouraged! In fact reviews make me go faster! So please take 1-2 minutes of your precious time and leave me a comment that will probably make my whole day! Thanks! **


	6. Sight Seeing

CH 6- Sight seeing

**Here's the new chapter! I hope you all like it! It took forever to write and I hope it fits the story!**

All through breakfast I had to watch _her_ be no more than a foot away from the most important person in my life. The one thing that held me to Earth. She was mostly monopolizing his time with business talk. I just sat there nibbling on some food glaring at her and thinking of all the ways I could rip her apart. I hoped she could read my mind.

"So is this always how you spend your mornings?" I asked, kinda rudely but I didn't really care

They both looked over. Valerie was glaring and Seto looked kind of surprised by my little outburst.

"Oh sorry Leah, I almost forgot you were there" Seto said

"Yeah Leah, how rude of us ignoring you like that" Valerie said giving me a fake smile "So Leah where are you from exactly?"

"I live in Washington State" I said, not wanting to give _her_ anymore details than nessesary.

"Oh that's interesting. So then when will you be leaving?" She asked. Her voice sounded innocent but her expression and the look in her eyes said different

"Well I'm not leaving anytime soon" I said with a smug smile and then turned my attention to Seto. "Do you always get up this early?" I asked

"Well actually, since I'm from Japan, it's late for me. I'm still getting used to the time difference"

"Wow so you must be tired all the time then" I said

"Not really" he said gesturing to his cup of coffee.

I laughed a little "Someone has a caffeine addiction" I said playfully and he just rolled his eyes and took another sip

"See Seto I'm not the only one who thinks you need to slow down with the coffee" Valerie said butting into our conversation, again.

"Whatever" he said

"Oh Seto where going to be late!" Valerie said after looking at the clock

Seto checked his watch and sighed "See you later Leah" he said following after his assistant

"Bye" I called.

I went back upstairs to the hotel room. You know that moment when you walk into a room and you know everyone's just been talking about you? Well that what it was like walking back into the room but times like a thousand. The pack was still there with Edward and Jasper.

"What?" I asked trying to get to my bed

"Leah" Sam said. I stopped and looked at him

"We've been talking and we want to talk to you" he said

"What is there to talk about?" I asked

"Well your situation is very unusual" he started obviously trying to be delicate with his words.

"Uh-huh" I said waiting for it

"Well we are wondering exactly how you managed to imprint, not only on a…well celebrity, but how you imprinted through I TV" He said

"Are you questioning the reality of my imprint?" I asked, shocked

"No, the reality has been confirmed by Seth and the vampires. We are just curious as to why him. He's not Native American and that has never happened before. We have experienced Jacob's imprint and that was unusual but this is so strange"

"And your telling me" I said "I'm the one who was the most surprised by it! But its real and it happened so I'm just going with it"

"Okay but the other thing we need to discuss is that bloodsucker"

"Can we just kill her?" I asked hopeful

"Well that's the thing" Edward interrupted "She is very old and that means she knows how to fight but the other thing is that since she is so old she is probably well known around the vampire world"

"And?" I asked

"Well if she has powerful friends and you destroy her what happens to you?" Edward asked putting the whole scope of the situation out there

"So then how to we get her out of the picture?" I asked

"Well we still have to figure that part out" Edward said

"Great!" I said and walked into my room and slammed the door. "_Why does life have to be so complicated?"_ I slowly drifted off to sleep and I needed it.

I woke up the next day, meaning I had slept all day yesterday and all night. I felt a lot better though. My ribs were fully healed. I showered and got ready for the day. Hopefully I'd see Seto today. I checked the time and it was around 6:30. It was a long shot but I decided to check the hotel restaurant. As I suspected he wasn't there. He must have left for work already. "_Wait, its Saturday!" _I thought. He can't be working on a Saturday! I decided to get some breakfast and if I see him I can invite him to join me. At around 7:00 I saw him walk into the restaurant and I waved catching his attention. He nodded at he and walked over.

"Good morning" I greeted him

"Morning" he said and sat down. He ordered a coffee, black. I cringed because I cannot drink black coffee. Blah!

"So how was your day yesterday?" I asked trying to get a conversation going

"Busy" He said

"So do you take it easy on Saturdays?"

He shrugged and sipped his drink

"So do you have any plans today?" I asked

"Not really" he replied

"Want to go sightseeing?" I asked

"Sight seeing?" he said skeptically

"Yeah I hear California has a lot of cool stuff" I said

"Well I have nothing better to do" he said

"Yay! So I'll meet you I the Lobby in about half an hour?" I said excitedly

"Sure" He said

So we spent the whole day together. We saw some giant red wood trees, saw some mountains, went to an aquarium, and ended up at a sandy beach just strolling.

"Just admit it! You were afraid of the shark!" I teased

"I was not" Seto insisted

"Were too!"

"Now you're just being childish" Seto said "And besides you were the one who almost fell over when you saw those trees"

"It's not my fault that there so big!" I said

"Haha sure" he teased with a hint of a smile. I loved that smile. I was getting good at trying to read his expressions and I could tell this was a real smile. He mostly smirked or faked a smile, when he absolutely had to, but this was real. He probably let his guard down because these smiles were the rarest of them all.

While I was distracted he had let me walk right into a tide pool. I yelped as a tripped and soaked myself. I looked over to see him standing there smirking with amusement.

"That's what you get when you don't pay attention" he mock scolded

"And this is what you get when you let a girl walk into a tide pool!" I said as a splashed some water at him and he gracefully dodged so I decided to be completely ridiculous and charge him. He looked shocked and ran away and man he is fast! But guess what…I'm faster! Without thinking I grabbed him and ran into the water, since we were at the beach, and threw him in. After it happened I realized with horror what exactly I had just done. He was bound to notice something was different about me. I was faster than him, could easily pick him up and run with him, and I had the nerve to throw him into the Pacific Ocean. I was in big trouble.

The water wasn't deep so he came out fast shaking excess water from his hair and clothes.

".that?" he asked slowly

"I was uh just trying to to uhh it was only a joke" I stammered out trying to see whether he was mad or still joking.

"So this is funny to you?"

"Kinda" I giggled

I easily saw it coming but to a normal person it would have been a swift move. He quickly did the same thing I had done to him to me.

"Now who's being childish?" I asked once I finally stood up.

He just laughed. It was short but it made my whole world. For the few seconds it lasted I felt the better than I have ever felt in my entire life. I joined in laughing too and a small water fight followed. Since it was getting dark and we were both soaked we decided to head back to the hotel. We rode the elevator up to my floor and he got off with me and walked me to my door.

"Well thanks for coming with me. I had a lot of fun today" I said smiling

"Thanks for inviting me. I had a good time today too." He said "You know when I first met you I thought you were some crazy person and I am still not sure what drove me to go on that first date with you but, I don't know there's something about _you._ I can't figure it out but with you I feel happy like I feel content. Like I've never felt like this before. I don't want to creep you out or anything but you're just easy to talk to. I'm freaking you out huh?" he said obviously outside his comfort zone and very nervous.

"No, you're not freaking me out at all. I actually feel the same way" I said. We both started inching closer and finally our faces were only about one inch apart. He slowly closed the gap and we kissed. My whole body was like a live wire. It was a sensation like no other. I couldn't think or do anything else but stand there and enjoy it. Sadly we had to part. He stayed holding me for a while then we made dinner plans for tomorrow and exchanged phone numbers, something he obviously didn't do a lot because he had to look up his number. After we kissed again he left for his room. I danced my way pasted everyone in the room, not really caring what they thought of me, and went to sleep.

Kaiba's POV

She is taking over my mind. All I can think about is her. She makes me so happy and I feel like I've known her forever. She was right in the beginning; I do want to get to know her. Everyone has noticed a difference in me and I'd say it has to be her. When I got to my room I noticed Mokuba was already asleep, either that or he was out somewhere. It wasn't unusual because he has a lot of friends and he loves the 24 hour arcade the hotel has. I was tired, I'd never admit it to anyone but coffee didn't always do the trick, especially with the jet lag. I lazily tossed on my PJ's and slipped under the covers of my bed. I was about to drift off to much needed sleep when a distinctly female voice purred in my ear.

"Hello Seto" Valerie whispered

**Sorry for the wait but I have been having a terrible time dealing with life. Hope you all like it! Thank you for the amazing reviews! You are all wonderful! Please keep up the great reviewing! Hopefully I'll be able to get the next chapter out soon!**


	7. To Die or Not To Die

Before I even had time to turn around she had me bound to the bed. In a second I felt a syringe pierce my skin and it made my heart race and my muscles tense.

"What are you doing to me?" I demanded

"Giving you a shot of adrenaline. You're going to need a strong heart for what's coming next" She said calmly, but I couldn't see her expression since the room was still dark.

"What's coming next?" I asked angrily

"You're going to die" She said

Leah POV

I woke up in a cold sweat. I had the most awful dream. Kaiba was in danger and I couldn't get to him. Now the horrible feeling from the dream was being carried over into my conscious state. I tried to shake it off telling myself that it was just a dream but the feeling wouldn't go away. I heard my door creek open and Edward was standing there.

"What do you want?" I asked

"Bad dream?" He said

I was about to call him some bad names for spying on my dream when he spoke again

"You're driving Jasper crazy with your emotions" He said

Edward already knew everything so I might as well be honest with him "Yeah I had a horrible dream and now I have a bad feeling. Like something bad is happening. It's like a hurting feeling" I tried to describe it

"I know. I can read Jasper's mind too" he said trying to sound understanding. He wouldn't understand this. Vampires couldn't understand the concept of an imprint. They could get second hand feeling or read people's mind but it was only second hand. Like second hand smoke.

"I'm gonna get some water" I said leaping out of bed

Edward moved out of my way and sat back down in the living room with his brother. I drank a nice cold glass of water and I still didn't feel any better, in fact I felt worse. Like I was still in a cold sweat.

"I'm going to take a walk" I told them as I walked out the door to the elevator. I was going to go check in on him, just in case.

The second the elevator doors opened I caught the scent. A vampire was here and I had a pretty good idea of which one it was. As I ran toward his door I was mentally screaming for Edward to get his pale bloodsucker's butt up here! I crashed through the door and was immediately attacked by the one and only Valerie. She had me up against the wall with her hand crushing my throat.

"It's about time I finished you off" she said crushing harder

I saw black spots on my vision and before I passed out I mentally called for the vampires again. I recovered fast because of the whole wolf thing. It only took a minute or two. Just as I got up I heard the elevator door ding and I knew it was Edward and Jasper coming to help me. I passed as I crashed through the master bedroom doors. I only had one second before I pounced on Valerie but I'll never forget the scene I saw. Kaiba was tied to the bed and was looking very distressed and that vile monster was just about to bite him. I pounced before she could but she was fast and we wrestled in the corner. I had to avoid her teeth because if she bit me I'd die. I heard Edward and Jasper come in and I guess she did too because she suddenly got a burst of strength and threw me. I hit against a wall, hard and landed on some broken wood from when I crashed through the wooden doors. I yelped and looked up to see Edward and Jasper fighting her off. They looked like they had it under control so I phased to go get Kaiba out of here. I quickly ran over using a downed curtain to try and cover up some of my nakedness. When I got over there I quickly freed him and started running out of there. He was panicked and in like a state of shock or something because he was just so dazed. Well a normal human would be after seeing and going through all that. All of a sudden two things happened seemingly at the same time. I heard Edward scream "Leah!" and I felt a sharp pain in my back. I fell pulling Kaiba down with me. I didn't have time to take a breath before she had his neck in her mouth and I heard the sickening sound of tearing flesh. Then the only thing in the world more painful than the physical pain I was already in, the sound of my imprint in pain. Pain I didn't prevent and couldn't heal. Paralyzing and agonizing pain.

I tried to move but it hurt too much so I crawled a few feet to where he was. Even though my attention was on him I could still make out the sounds of the three vampires fighting and one of them losing.

"Kaiba it's going to be okay. Shhhhhhh" I tried to sooth him

"What's happening to me!" he screeched as his body twitched with the spreading of the deadly poison

I needed to get this venom out of his body but its fatal to me so if I tried to suck it out I might die before I could actually save him. I was about to reach my neck down to try and suck out the venom when I was pushed away by ice cold hands. It was Edward and the scene of his mouth reaching down and about to be placed on his neck looked too familiar. Out of reflex I tried to stop him, a vampire, from sucking blood from my imprint, a human.

"I got this" he said quickly

"Is there another way?" I asked

"Leah! Its either I suck it out or he becomes one of us. There's no other way, no magic cure, nothing else." He said directly and added quickly, responding to my thoughts "Jasper's taking care of her"

I nodded

"Are you going to let me save him?" Edward asked staring intently into my eyes

"Yes" I said

Then Edward started undoing the harm that had been done. It was hard for me to watch so I just held Kaiba's hand, assuring him that everything would be alright. Outside I could hear, in the distance, the sound of a vampire being shredded.


	8. Ignorance

CH 8 Ignorance

Kaiba had been passed out for over 13 hours. He lost a lot of blood. The venom had spread a lot further than Edward had thought and he had to take a lot more blood than he thought. He also had a hard time stopping because he hadn't has human blood in a long time. The last he' had was Bella's when he turned her and I think he was thinking about the sensation of her blood while taking in this blood. That angered me to no end. Even though I am not sure what went on in his head I think I had some idea. Vampires live on blood, it's their food, but food can be a drug and they have been 'vegetarian' for so long I think human blood is like a drug for them.

I was in a hospital bed next to him. They had to take wood splinters out of my body and had to set my back bone because Valerie had almost broken it. (Luckily the doctor on duty was Carlisle. I'm not sure how or why he was there but I am so glad he was) Jasper was a little beat up but he was a tough guy so he was fine. Dr. Cullen had to take me into surgery and re-break my back but not my spinal cord. I was so lucky I wasn't paralyzed and that he had enhanced eyesight because no human could have done it. I had insisted that I be able to be in the room when they treated Kaiba. I needed to make sure he was going to be alright. He'd have a scar, for sure but I needed to make sure he was going to live a human life. He can't die. If he died I would die and we would have never had a real relationship.

Edward and Jasper had come in to see me and tell me that they had managed to destroy most of Valerie. Jasper had shredded her but she managed to get some of herself together and to get away before he killed her entirely. It sounds so weird but it makes me darkly satisfied to know she's out there disfigured and broken. Vampires are disgusting, so unnatural that they can put themselves back together and be torn apart. I hope she felt her body burning. She tried to kill me and my imprint. She obviously had no idea what she was messing with.

I shook off my dark thoughts and turned to look at him again. I wished he would wake up so I could talk with him and I'd obviously have to explain everything. Sam had come to see me along with the rest of the pack. Seth was very upset but I told him I was fine, because I was. Sam had given me permission to tell Kaiba about the wolf secret. I was just nervous to tell him. What if he freaked out? Would he accept me? I really wished he's wake up.

Kaiba POV 

I knew where I was without opening my eyes. There's always a tell tale hospital smell and sounds. It's never quiet. I didn't want anyone to know I was conscious because then they'd want to talk about what happened. As if I needed a reminder my neck was killing me. I internally shuddered. I remembered everything. Valerie being in my room and the moment I realized she wasn't human. She moved faster and quieter than any person was capable of doing. She also was talking about killing me and the life she wanted after my death. My first assumption was just that she was crazy but everything came together and I felt fear. She was crazy but I was ignorant. She wasn't human and was in control of the situation. I wasn't only her victim but a victim of lack of knowledge. How did this creature exist without wnyone knowing? Why wasn't I more aware? Too late to ask question because she already had me where she wanted me. Then she started coming at me with intentions to end my life. I didn't know what exactly that entailed but she apologized so I assumed it was painful. Before she started the process a giant animal broke through the doors and ripped her off. It was unreal. I was sure I was hallucinating. What was in that syringe? Then two men ran in and were attacking Valerie. They were snarling and moving so fast all I really saw was a blur. But then Leah was there. I was so happy to see her face. She was carrying me away, like a reversed fairy tale until her face twisted in pain and she fell with me. The next thing I knew there was a pain in my neck and after the initial pain a burning happened. I shuddered at the memory. Everything I had ever been through was nothing compared to what had started burning my body. The fire flowed from my neck and down my shoulder and arms and was slowely spreading to the rest of my body. It kept getting hotter. The point of origin kept throbbing and with each thronning pulse it pushed hotter fire through me. My vision was clouded with pain but I saw Leah there panicing and talking to a man. I couldn't make out what they were saying because they spoke so fast and because I was screaming so loud. I was never one to outwardly show pain. I had walked a whole day on a broken ankle one time without a peep and now I was lamenting and begging for it to stop. Suddenly the man bent down and put his mouth on my neck. I knew he was the same creature Valerie had been and thought he was going to make it worse, if that was even possible. But to my relief the pain started fading. It was going in reverse. It left my body and went back the way it came. After a moment of taking in relief I started feeling dizzy. I realized what was going on. This man was taking the pain away but with it he was taking my blood and it was going fast. I was barely awake when I felt the cold lips leave and then my body be lifted and voices talking about something. The only word I really caught from the conversation was 'hospital'. Too quickly a was set down in what I assumed was a car and was being driven way too fast towards the hospital. Voices in the front, distinctly male, were speed talking but a female voice was calmly and slowly talking to me. When I felt warm hands hold mine and brush away some misplaced hair I knew it was Leah. She was there. I let the threatening darkness of unconscious take me. I knew I was safe with her.

I knew she was in the room with me. I just had a gut feeling that it was her watching me. I wanted to see her face so bad but I wouldn't open my eyes. I didn't want to see her looking at me with a cautious expression and didn't want to discuss what happened. Besides the throbbing reminder on my neck I wanted to make it seem like it never happened. I could forget about it and live just fine. I'm not sure she could. Couldn't she let me go back to ignorance? If Valerie was gone I was safe and wouldn't have to encounter any more creatures like that.

I knew it would never be the same and that's why I didn't want her to know I was awake. Just a few more minutes of ignorance, because ignorance is bliss.

**Wow next chapter up within days! Haha I was on a role. So a few things… Do you guys like it? Is it too rushed? Kaiba too weak? I want to make you all happy and this could have gone a million ways so let me know what you like, okay? And of course I would love to get reviews. Honestly I only got three revies on the last chapter and was kind bummed :( so Maybe a few more? Please? I would appreciate it :) Please read and enjoy! **


	9. Do I really wanna know?

Ch 9

Leah POV

Staying in the hospital was like torture. The awful noise, smell, and the food! Yuck! It was the next morning before I had figured out Kaiba was pretending to be asleep or unconscious or whatever he was doing. I was so bored I was paying attention to his breathing and I could tell when he was awake and when he wasn't. He was very deceptive but with my advanced hearing I was able to differentiate between the two states.

"I know you're awake" I taunted again.

Kaiba didn't move or break his façade in anyway

"I gotta say, when you commit to something you really commit. Not many people would fake sleep this long just to be annoying or whatever the point of this is" I said, trying to coax him out of it

No response

"Well since your asleep I might as well just wash up. Be sure to peek" I tempted

I heard his breathing pattern change and hoped it was a good sign.

I started making noises like cloth rustling and humming, not really exposing myself in the least. I kept my eyes on him looking for the slightest movement.

"oopd im naked" I said in desperation

That got a complete head turn and eye opening.

"Caught Ya!" I said when he finally looked at me

I instantly saw disappointment when he didn't see a naked girl, then childish anger when he was caught, a hint or hesitation deciding whether to go back or just face the fact that he was caught, then his normal composed look as he sat back and crossed his arms. It was amazing how well I could read him already.

"So" I said "I never knew you were peeping- tom kinda guy" 

"Not funny" he said acting all grumpy

"Just because I caught you doesn't mean you have to be a grumpy-pants" I joked trying to lighten the mood. When he was in a bad mood it affected me as well. I was used to being in a bad mood but around him my whole personality changed. I wanted to make him happy and in turn it made me happy when he was happy. It took my attention off myself and put it all on him so most of the time I didn't feel so bad.

"Huuhhh" he sighed and looked at me sideways through slanted eyes

"How about we let the nurse know your finally awake" I said and pushed my call light

The nurse came in, asked a few questions, then left in a hurry because of Kaiba's bad attitude.

"So, how you feelin?" I asked

"Humph" he looked away

"Well I see general attitude is still the same." I said

He turned and gave me a dirty look.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked seriously

"It never happened" He stated

"Okay" I said. Anxiety started plaguing me. Did he not remember the part where I turned into a giant wolf? Was he trying to tell me he never wanted to see me again? What did that mean?

The rest of the day we just watched TV and had a few exchanges. Not very eventful. The doctor visited him and said that he could be released in the morning if everything remained stable throughout the night. I was easedropping. With my enhanced senses I was always hearing things that were supposed to be private. Like when Kaiba asked the nurse why he wasn't in a private room. Truth being that I thought he'd want to wake up next to me, but I guess not.

After the evening rounds of medication and everything were over, we were both ready to go to sleep.

"Kaiba?" I asked, knowing he was awake but seeing if would talk to me.

"What?" He said sleepy

"How much do you remember?" I asked hesitantly, wondering if he even wanted to answer

"I don't want to talk about it. It never happened." He said sternly

"But I-" I started

"Look, I'm giving you a way out. You don't have to explain anything to me. I'd rather not know anyways" He clarified.

"Okay, but if you have any questions…" I offered

"No" He denied

"Alrighty then, goodnight" I said. I was a bit more satisfied now.

"Leah?" He whispered a little while later

"Yeah?" I responded

"How did you…I mean…how could you turn into…you know…a wolf when it wasn't even a full moon?" He asked. For the first time seeming nervous and not confident.

"_Oh boy…" _I thought. This explanation was going to be interesting.


	10. Still at the Hospital

**CH 10 – Still at the Hospital**

**Leah POV**

He was finally asleep. He had so many questions. I was happy he wanted to talk about it, but he's so detail oriented that it was just getting ridiculous. But at least for now I got to be next to him. I obviously couldn't just blab my secret to the world, no closed doors in hospitals, so I had to either get into a wheelchair (my spine was still sore) or climb into his bed. Surprisingly his curiosity got the best of him and I was now in his bed.

He sighed in his sleep. I loved this man. Being this close made me ecstatic. I could grow old looking at that face. It was like staring at the stars. I brushed his hair out of his face, every touch electric. Curiosity got the best of me too and I traced my finger ever so gently along his neck, near where the _bloodsucker_ had injected him. His skin was definitely colder there. That angered me. Valerie was gone but she still left her mark on him. She had _hurt_ him, and he'd have to carry this scar around for the rest of his life. A reminder to him that I wasn't able to protect him, and a reminder to me that I was a failure. I had failed at protecting him. Ironically I had let my imprint down about as much as Sam had let Emily down. When he scarred her, when he couldn't control himself. I've seen his mind; I know how deeply that hurt him. It's not my place to say, but at this point I honestly think it effects Sam more than Emily. She's moved on. She doesn't hide behind it or let it define her. She has forgiven him. He hasn't forgiven himself. With that in mind I brush the cold skin again. I shiver with anger. I know how Sam feels. I'll never forgive myself. Valerie is dead and I still want to kill her. I should have let her re-assemble herself so I could rip her apart again. It would be an infinite torture. Vampires were dead but they still feel pain. I realized I was enjoying my dark thoughts too much. I snuggled in next to him and drifted off.

**Kaiba POV**

I startled awake, as I always do. Except this time, Leah jumped up with me, at superhuman speed.

"What's wrong?!" She growled. Yeah she growls. She's a wolf. I almost forgot.

I just laid back down and put my arm over my face.

"Are you okay?!" She went from growling to worry in a split second "Does it hurt? Should I get the Doctor?"

"I just woke up" I mumbled, trying not to lose my temper with the girl who had saved my life

"Was it a nightmare?" She asked

"Uggh" I was losing my patience. Should I really have to explain I wake up with a jump?

"Don't scare me like that" She said, cuddling up to me. I was about to say something like "_Don't you have your own bed?"_ but she was so warm and it's like she fit next to me perfectly. Like we were two puzzle pieces. I kinda liked it. It felt nice. I usually pushed this kind of feeling out because it was useless and no one really cares as much as they say they do. But Leah was different. Or she might be. No one's ever fought a Vampire for me before. I smiled at that last thought. I lifted my arm off my face and, since there was no where else to put it, I wrapped it around Leah's shoulders. I glanced over at her, she was staring at me. Her stare wasn't mean, obnoxious, or judgmental it was profound. She looked at me the way you look at a campfire or the ocean. Like the object of your gaze demands attention.

"So are we okay?" She asks. She sounds guarded. I wonder how long she's been waiting to ask me.

"If I wasn't okay with you, I wouldn't have let you stay in my bed" I answered

"Do you still have questions?"

"I have a million questions…" I answered. It was true. Like how was this real? How have I not known? How is it possible? Was it wrong to date her? Is she another species? Does she eat people? What happens during a full moon? "But not now" I didn't want to get into it again.

"Okay" She said and laid her head on my chest. We stayed like that for what seemed like hours, in a good way. I didn't mind that she was there. I didn't want her to leave, that's for sure. How do you be with someone who is only a part-time person? I wrestled with my brain.

All of a sudden her head snapped up and she let out a deep growl.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Was it Valerie? Are there more?

"Cullens…" She spoke like the word like it was poison.

"What's a Cullen?" I asked, as several blurs filled the room.


End file.
